Brave Tales
by derpywishes
Summary: Noel has cooked up some new challenges, and it is up to two summoners to put them to the test. Join our summoners, Percival and Cecelia Roland, as they face Trials of increasing difficulty, as they strive to overcome them. These are a few stories taken from my adventures in BF. Enjoy!


**Um, hey everyone! I arrive bringing an achievement, well, not really. A disaster, after disaster, after disaster. You'll find out why. So, enjoy!**

 **This is a side story of A New Frontier. Including the exact units and some of the items I used.**

* * *

 **Trial 5: Disaster**

( _Flashback)_

 _"Now! Bring her down before she has the chance to do anything else!" Percival yelled, pointing his staff at their enemy._

 _"RAGNADO NOVA!" Sefia shouted as she dashed forward towards one of Noel's newest creations, the third Fallen God herself, Zevalhua the Supreme. Everyone else followed, with Elimo casting mitigation and a defense buff to everyone, and Loch raising his bow above himself, firing many arrows from it. Shera brought her blade down on her, a thunder bolt following, with Zelnite bringing his axes down, and Bestie shooting up close, waving her rifle from side to side, showering Zevalhua in bullets of fire. From another room, Percival's sister, Cecelia cheered them on, as well as all her units._

 _"You can do it!" she yelled._

 _"This is the third time he has attempted this" Alpha, one of her units, said. "All times, he lost. What are the odds of him losing again?"._

 _"He went and rushed in the first time, and was wiped out from Zevalhua's Glorious the second" Cecelia replied, watching as Sefia brought her sword down just as Loch's arrows come crashing down._

 _"What happened the third time?"._

 _"Oh, he was able to stop the first Glorious , but was taken down by the second one" Cecelia recalled. "He spent a few days trying to form a strategy and figure out Zevalhua's, and he finally figured out a pattern, and how he could stop Glorious". She looked at Percival, her eyes narrowing. "Though, after the second loss, Noel let me look at how he programmed Zevalhua, and all I can say is, my brother's in for a big surprise, hopefully he won't mess up this time". The units stop their attacks and back off as Zevalhua doubled over._

 _"Ngh.." Zevalhua grunts, as she staggers forward. She slowly looks up at her foes, with a smirk on her face. She closes her eyes, as she starts to laugh._

 _"What's so funny?" Zelnite questioned, gripping his knives tightly. She opens her eyes again, smiling at them._

 _"Your destruction has been prophesied yet again" she proclaimed. "You should wait for it to come, while you curse your ignorance". She then raised her hand to the ceiling. A ball of darkness appears in the palm of her hand, slowly getting bigger. "Gods, grant me power..."._

 _Percival's eyes widened. "No... not like last time!" he yelled in defiance. He took out an orange shard, a Hero Crystal, and shattered it in his hand, as a red light came out of his hand and into the staff. "Sefia..." he muttered, pointing the staff at her, who smiled at him, as she closed her eyes in concentration. "Overdrive!" he continued, as the red light shot out of the tip of the staff, entering Sefia, a red glow surrounding her. "Let's see if it's actually true.." he thought in his head. " One_ _... prepare Sefia's Ultimate Brave Burst..._ _". The rest of the squad quickly closed in on Zevalhua, crashing into her full force, as she merely blocked the attacks._

 _"Power to destroy this place!" she chanted, ignoring the attacks that connected. The ball emitted a shockwave that blasted most of them a few feet away, growing even more._

 _"_ _Two... use Sefia's UBB..._ _" he looked towards her. "Are you ready?" he asked._

 _She shook her head in response. "Not yet, I might need a-" Percival immediately handed her a Fujin Potion. "Thanks" Sefia says, drinking down the potion, the red glow around her brightening._

 _"Now... finish it!" he yelled. Sefia charged Zevalhua, her blades soaring beside her. Everyone stood by, waiting for Percival's command. Her blades started to slash at Zevalhua, who grit her teeth in response. She raised her blade, the Fallen God glaring at her._

 _"_ _ **CLAIOMH SOLAIS!"**_ _Sefia roared, her blade sent crashing down at her. At the same time, the squad felt a surge of power within them._

 _"Attack!" he exclaims. "Bring her down!". The squad rushed in, their power tripled, as Zevalhua staggers back from the force of their attacks. Nonetheless, she continued to charge her attack._

 _"Now, behold true despair..." she recited, the ball growing even bigger, radiating with a red and purple aura._

 _"_ _Three... bring her down to cancel her attack_ _" he grinned, pointing his staff at the Supreme. "We were brought down once, we were brought down again by your Glorious, and we were brought down a third time by the second one" he looked angrily at her, as he brought down his staff. "Now, we will get through it, and finish this once and for all!" He turns to his units, awaiting his signal. "You know what to do" he smiled, and turned around to Zevalhua. "It's time... end it now!" he shouted._

* * *

 _"Ngh..." Zelnite grimaced, the units heavily panting after their onslaught of attacks, smoke covering the spot where Zevalhua stood._

 _"We did it..." Shera gasped, leaning on her sword. "We stopped Glorious, both of them!". Percival smiled in joy, as Cecelia cheered along with all her units._

 _"We must be done, it must be over.." Percival said as he looked towards Noel, who was sitting on a chair, a look of arrogance plastered on his face, looking... Percival's smile faltered, as he followed where Noel was looking. His face contorts into shock, as he takes a step back._

 _"Percival?" Bestie worriedly asked, as Cecelia's cheers started to die down, realizing what his brother was looking at. A great roar suddenly boomed through their ears, blowing away the smoke. They all look towards the direction of the source of the roar. Their joy and glee were washed away as they return to their battle-ready positions. Zevalhua stood, with a smirk on her face, as she held a sphere of darkness, radiating a red and purple aura, even bigger than the ball of water Elimo had behind her. The dragon's head below her waist snarled, as it roared again._

 _"You thought that would bring me down?" she triumphantly asked, as Percival dropped to his knees._

 _"No..." Elimo whimpered, the aura surrounding her dimming, the sphere behind her growing smaller. Zelnite threw his knives onto the ground in anger. Bestie's flames died down, Loch dropped his bow, and Shera lowered her sword, looking down. Sefia walked over to Percival, wrapping her wings around him._

 _"It's okay... next time..." she whispered, soon after glaring at Zevalhua, as she simply sneered._

 _"Too bad... oh well" she said, as her eyes scanned over everyone. She smiled, as she glanced towards Noel, who nodded._

 _"They lost, you decide the consequences" he laughed, turning to Percival. "This is for beating my previous creations!". Zevalhua looked at Percival, who lowered his head._

 _"Hmm... then how about the same as last time..." she responded, as she raised her hand higher, the sphere flying high above them. "_ _ **Glorious...**_ _" she whispered, barely enough for everyone to hear, as the ball exploded, sending multiple smaller spheres towards their direction, flying into everyone. Sefia tried to withstand the frenzy, but was blasted away by one, along with Percival. The spheres kept on coming, the original one getting smaller, until it blinked out of existence, halting the onslaught. Cecelia gasped, as she saw all of her brother's units on the floor, unconscious, bruised, and bloody. Percival himself was against a pillar, his clothes in tatters. He tried to stand up, but sid down the pillar in failure. Black spots appeared, blocking his vision, as his breathing slows, as he closes his eyes._

* * *

 **Well... hope you enjoyed this one! This has happened, 2 days ago actually. I'm all happy, thinking I stopped her Glorious, but she uses it. And I'm still trying to beat her. Closest I ever got was after her Endless, which she uses again later on, which I didn't expect. How I felt afterwards...** **ಠ_ಠ**

 **Next chapter soon! Till next time! :D**


End file.
